Pushing Away
by Xilibrius
Summary: My first crappy song fic, if i had the ability i'd make a music video of Ranma scenes.


Pushing Away  
by  
Kurosatsu  
  
I own nothing i am a penny-less hobo who is using my friends comp to type this up.  
Ranma 1/2 and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
P5hng Me Aw*y belongs to Linkin Park off of their Crappy Remix album Re-animation  
If stuff is ooc i'll care not because this is a songfic.  
All miss spellings are intentional because of my inability to spell.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma grinned excitedly as he headed up to his room he shared with his father, he had just gotten his package in from the states that he had ordered a month or so back. Opening the brownish envolope he pulls out a Cd case that reads "Re-Animation" on it in english, he stood up with cd behind his back and peered outside of the room to make sure no one was around. Once he was sure he headed over to a stereo he had purchused recently using money he had gotten from working at nekohanten, pulling out some head phones and pulling them into the headphone jack he put the cd in and pressed play.  
  
A good while had passed as he listend to the album and his face now carried a look of dissapointment, he had hoped this album was going to be good since their "Hybrid Theory" he had picked up a while ago was one of his favorite cd's to listen to. Sure there where a couple of songs on the album that he had thought where great re-mixes but the incorperation of the american rappers had brought the album down alot in his opinion. Flipping back to one of his favorite tracks and listend to "Crwlng" strange spelling but he shrugged, he listened on as the violins strummed on through the song. Near the end of the song he had changed his postion and the headphone jack came out enough so that both the stereo and the headphones where both playing the music, he noticed this not as he picked his other favorite song before he went to go practice some before dinner.  
  
Kasumi had headed up stairs to see what that strange noise was, she had set the burners on low when she had heard music coming from the guest room. Her and Ranma where the only ones home at the time, Akane having gone to spend some time with her friends from school, Nabiki off scamming money off of that strange boy with the bokuto to keep the bill collecters off of them, and Father and Mr. Saotome off on some mission they got roped into as part of the anti-panty theft squad. As she got closer to the room she heard an american voice singing ~"When i look into your eyes.....there's nothing there to see......nothing but my own mistake...staring back at meeee."~  
  
Slowly opening up the door to his room a bit she sees Ranma with ear buds on hooked up partially to the stereo, he has his eyes closed and his head softly rocks to the beat as he sings in suprisingly good english along with the song. ~"I've lied.... to you (echo).........this is.....the last smile....that'll fake for the sake of being with youuuuuu."~ taking a short breath he continues on as the "you" carries on he sings the other part of the verse ~"Everything falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down, everything has to end you (for the sake of being with youuuuuu) soon find we're outta time left to watch it all unwind. Everything falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down."~  
  
He joined in with the voice that had been singing "For the sake of being with you." ~The Sacrifice is never knowing Why i stayed with you just push away no matter what you see you're still so blind to meee.." he continues to sing the song word for word  
  
~I've tried like you to do everything you wanted to  
This is the last time i'll take the blame for the sake of being with youuuuuu  
(Everything falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end you soon find we're outta time left to watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing...  
Why I stayed with you! Just push..away! no matter what...you....see..you're still so blind to meee!  
  
Kasumi watched in shock as she saw a tear fall from ranma's closed eyes, but he seemed oblivious to it all as he enjoyed his music. Could this be Ranma's Subconcious literally crying out? She thought about the lyrics of the song and thought about his life... that thought traild off and a extremly soft "oh my" slipped from her lips ... it described him and akane....  
  
~Reverse pyschology's failing miserbly  
its so hard to be left all alone...  
telling you is the only chance for me  
there's nothing but to turn and face you.~  
  
(When i look into your eyes there's nothing there to see....nothing but my own mistake staring back at me..Asking whyyyyyyyyy)  
  
~the sacrifice of hiding in a liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie  
the sacrifice is never knowing  
why i stayed with you jus push away...  
no matter what you see   
you're still so blind to meeee!  
why i stayed with you jus push away...  
no matter what you see   
you're still so blind to meeee!~  
  
As the song began to fade into its ending rythme Kasumi quietly withdrew from the hallway outside of Ranma's room and closed the door behind her, She looked saddend as she headed downstairs. She would have to have a talk to Akane if things where to get better, whether Ranma was aware of it or not there was a pain burried in him and she would make sure that she did everything she could to make sure it healed.  
-Upstairs-  
  
Ranma turned off the Stereo and hid it in a loose roof tile in the closet he had taken to hiding things he didn't want his father to steal or sell off, he blinked as he felt a wetness on his cheek. gently wiping it away "Hmmm? something must have gotten in my eyes." he shrugged it off and heads downstairs unaware of all that had transpired. "Hey Kasumi, Whats for dinner?"......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End  
And that conclueds my first crappy fic of many, it figures i can only complete a song fic.  
I'm thinking about writing one to "One Step Closer" envolving Ranma Getting fed up and singing that song from ontop of the school with all of his "friends" and "rivals" there. *Chuckles* i planned on that fic ending the same way as this one "Hey Kasumi, whats for dinner?" 


End file.
